


Before I Go

by Snaperipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Law Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaperipper/pseuds/Snaperipper
Summary: A new drabble for the month of February and Hermione’s Haven on Facebook.  This is my first venture into a George and Hermione ship.  I really hope that you like it.





	Before I Go

Before I go

She was so afraid. She knew that if she couldn’t get through to him tonight that it would be all over tomorrow. His mother would ensure it. It was ten pm and everyone had been sent to bed an hour ago like children that they had ceased to be over six years ago..

She had silenced herself from head to toe and silenced the stairway and the doors that were notoriously creaky in this ramshackle house.

They were staying at Grimmauld place again. The war had ended two months prior and right after the conclusion and the burying of the dead and honored Mrs. Weasley had gathered her remaining children and the two that she had practically adopted as future daughter and son in law and moved them back to the former Black mansion, taking over the kitchen and the household as if she owned the place.

She was afraid to let them out of her sight, afraid of leaving them alone together, lest they make plans that she did not approve of. It was the summer before fifth year all over again, except this time the children were no longer children, this time they were soldiers that had survived a horrific war that should have never touched their lifetime.

The ministry had declared the need for a marriage law. Not many people knew of it; Just the people that worked the closest with the minister and his cabinet, just the people that were taking over with the loss of their previous direction, commander, past beliefs. They knew that the future of magic surviving in war-torn Great Britain was diminished with each day that passed, but they also knew that there was a greater fear of the government and what Dumbledore and Voldemort had left behind. While the supposed adults in their lives believed that they knew best, knew who they belonged with and how such allegiances would turn their world to the future. They weren’t taking in account their feelings and whom they already loved. They were taking the decisions out of their hands and turning them against the very world that they risked their lives to save.

It was Percy, trying so hard to fit back into his family that warned the others of the coming marriage law and the ideals of the older generation to control the younger and hopefully stop the rise of a future darkness, not caring that taking away their voices and their choices would only bring it to be even sooner.

Hermione was the last one to leave, the only one left, but she couldn’t go without him. It had been so hard to reach him through his mother, who felt that he needed to come to terms with the loss of his twin brother on his own. She either didn’t know or just didn’t care that Hermione loved him that she had also lost part of herself when Fred fell. Now there was no more time. She had to reach him because the alternative was unimaginable.

Creeping into the room that he had once shared with Fred, where they had realized that they loved each other, she found him sitting up in bed just staring, seeing something that she couldn’t.   
Crawling onto the bed, she knelt by his side and took his face in her hands and tried so hard to make him meet her eyes.   
“George luv, please come back to me. We have to go; we are running out of time.”

“I know that you miss him, gods I miss him so much, but I miss you too and I can’t bear the thought of marrying anyone else but you, loving anyone else but you.” At this, her voice broke and tears spilled from her eyes. She was so scared that she had lost him to his grief that he was gone from her just as assuredly as Fred and the thought was unbearable.  
“George, I can’t do this without you.” She whispered “I fell in love with both you and Fred. You showed me that a triad was a real thing, was acceptable once upon a time and could be again with us as the trailblazers. You taught me that life wasn’t just about studying or just about fighting. You both took me outside of myself and showed me how to enjoy life, how to have fun, how to love. You loved me, you saw me and love I saw you too.” 

Looking out the window and seeing how late it truly was, she knew that she was running out of time if she wanted to avoid the Marriage Law and the choice that Mrs. Weasley had made for her or the choice that the ministry had made for her. Sending a prayer out to the stars, out to Fred to please help her, she knew that there was probably only one way to wake George up from his grief. It wasn’t what she wanted to do. It wasn’t the time or the place. Fred wasn’t there to share this with, but it was right.

Straddling George’s legs, not in any way sexual, she brushed his overly long hair out of his eyes and brushed the side behind his one good ear. Leaning forward and resting her forehead against his, her breath soft against his lips. “George, Fred will never truly leave us, he will always be here in our hearts.” She said laying her hand on his chest and taking his hand and placing it against her stomach. “And here in our lives.”

Laying her head on his shoulder and holding onto him tight, feeling the sharpness of his bones against her cheek she felt him draw in a sharp breath and felt his fingers slide across the bump that was their child.  
With a voice ragged with misuse she heard him ask.. “Baby?”


End file.
